Storms
by smartprettyawkward
Summary: Rory has always had a fear of thunderstorms, it might just take someone to help her get over it. Rogan, Oneshot,Rated M.


**Alright, I've had this on my computer for a while now and finally decided to post it. It's my first foray into the M section and I'm a little worried about it. I didn't want it to be to Fabioesque or anything… so review, and tell me what you think please!**

**Rory has always had a fear of storms, but with Logan's help she just might overcome it...**

* * *

Logan and Rory had finally managed to get away for a couple of days to a cottage at Martha's Vineyard. It was just the two of them- no work, business meetings, or demanding family dinners. The first couple of days were wonderful and they were able to spend some time alone together.

The afternoon of the third day, Rory had gone into town alone to get a few more groceries for the amazing meal Logan was planning to make. As it got later and later into the afternoon, storm clouds began rolling in. Soon, it was a full-blown thunderstorm with gales, thunder, and lightening. Logan began to worry as the weather worsened, knowing how nervous Rory would be about being out in the weather alone.

Logan had never understood the fear Rory had of thunderstorms. Ever since he was a child, he loved to feel the shudder in his chest with the loud rumble that occurred during big storms. Even now as an adult, the middle of a pitch black night and a thunderstorm were one of his favorite things. However, since she was a small girl, Rory had always been extremely scared of storms. He chalked it up to a bad childhood experience. She still only thinks of one thing when there is a bad storm- hiding away until it's over. He always knew her fear of storms and though he couldn't understand, he did have empathy for her. He also had a strong desire to prove to her that she could feel safe, and possibly even enjoy a storm as much as he did. Maybe it was just his protective side coming through.

Later, Rory told him that when she drove the car up the long drive, she had an incredible feeling of power. Not only had she driven through a torrential downpour, but she also did it in the dark and alone. Logan knew most people would find such a fear stupid, but to Rory and him it was a major accomplishment.

Logan had just finished making a pot of coffee and sat down with his latest book to take his mind off whether she was okay, when he heard the keys in the lock.

"Logan, you here?" he heard her call out. He jumped up from the couch and almost flew into the kitchen.

"Ace!" Logan greeted her with a smile, and arms wide open to welcome her.

"I was so worried about you, I thought you might wait it out for an hour in town," he told her.

"Well, to be honest," she said, "I started to wait it out, but decided since I hate storms and being alone in a strange town, I would grit my teeth and drive out here slowly. I knew if I was with you, I'd be safe."

Logan grinned and pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly, so pleased she made it back to the cottage.

"Well Ace, first things first, those wet clothes have got to go," Logan said with a smirk. He unbuttoned her shirt and helped her remove it.

"Throw your jeans on the floor, we can dry them later," he smiled.

Now standing in her underwear and bra, she headed to the bedroom to find some dry clothes. Logan went to the bathroom and began to run a warm bath. He also lit some scented candles for her while she looked.

Rory padded into the bathroom barefoot and wrapped her arms around Logan from behind. "Logan, you know I can do this myself."

"I know, but I happen to draw an excellent bath," he replied smiling. He placed a kiss on her cheek and closed the bathroom door leaving her alone to soak in the tub.

Only a short time into her bath, the lights flickered and the power went out. Rory was happy that Logan had illuminated the bathroom in candles while she dried off and slipped into a pair of Logan's boxers and an old Yale t-shirt.

"Logan, where are you?" she said with a tinge of panic to her voice. A cool breeze was all she felt in the room, but it was the noise of the wind and the roar of the thunder that frightened her.

"Over here Ace," Logan said. Just as he said that, the wind blew through the window blowing out the only candle they had in the living room and the room was suddenly cloaked in darkness.

"Oww," Rory muttered as she stubbed her toe on the table.

"Com'ere," Logan said with a smile as he pulled her toward him.

"Now what?" she said, the tension in her voice obvious.

"Now," Logan replied, "we wait for the power to come back on since the only candles we have are out in the garage."

"I hate storms," she said quietly.

"Its okay sweetheart," Logan said. "I bet I can find something to take your mind off the storm."

"And what would that be?" Rory replied coquettishly.

He backed her up against the door and started kissing her. He kissed her mouth and then he trailed a string of kisses up to her temple, down along her cheek to her mouth again, where he lingered – but not for long.

Right away, his mouth went on the prowl once more. His kissed her throat with wet, sucking kisses. She moaned and he made an answering sound deep in his throat.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and he pulled it over her head. She felt the air against her back. And then his hands were there, on her bare skin, caressing, driving her crazy.

He took her shorts and worked them over her hips until they fell to her feet – her little black panties going down with them. When she stepped free of the fabric, he scooped up her shirt and shorts and sent them sailing toward a chair. As the thunder rumbled and a flash of light filled the room, Logan unhooked her bra and tossed it atop the rest of her clothes.

He took her mouth again, and her knees went to jelly. She clutched his shoulders and pushed at his shirt. He took the hint and let her shove it off his shoulders, catching it as it fell and sending it flying.

Logan breathed her name against her skin, over and over as his lips moved on her body. His mouth closed on a hard, aching nipple. Rory cried out. He sucked at her, deeply, and she arched her back as heat pooled between her legs.

He drew on her breast and he slipped a hand between them, stroking her stomach, and moving lower. He circled her clit a few times and then finally dipped a finger into her. She pressed herself harder and harder against him while he tormented her. "Logan," she breathed out quietly.

He rested his forehead against hers as his hand continued, stroking fast, and then slowly, a rhythm that drove her wild. Rory couldn't stay standing, couldn't hold herself upright. So she let go, just slid down the door to the soft, thick carpet below. He went with her, bending to a crouch, then helping her, urging her to stretch out.

His hand kept on, as he kissed his way downward, his tongue sliding along her throat, leaving a trail of hot wetness that the air made cool. He lingered briefly at her breasts, taking one and then the other into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the nipples.

There was another flash of lightening and a crash of thunder as the rain pounded against the roof. His mouth moved lower still. His tongue trailed over her navel, dipping in briefly, then down…and down…

Logan settled himself between her legs. She didn't object, why should she? His kiss, his touch- it was all she wanted, all she needed.

"God, you're gorgeous," Logan half mumbled. He lowered his head and his warm tongue caused her to cry out. She clutched for him, her fingers sliding through his blonde hair. Logan skillfully nipped, sucked, and licked until she couldn't take anymore. Her back arched as she felt a wonderful release.

He kept his mouth on her, until the ripples faded. Eventually, he moved, gently disentangling himself. He rolled to the side and laid with his back to her. She reached for him and began tugging at his pants. At last, the offending material was gone.

He turned back to her, bent over her, kissed her full of passion. And then Rory pulled back and forced her heavy eyes to open. "Logan, I want you."

She reached out and pulled him down into her eager arms. He entered her in one smooth thrust. She cried out in pleasure, in pure happiness.

He lifted up on his elbows as he pressed more deeply into her where their bodies were joined. "Rory," he moaned, his voice ragged. He moved within her and she wrapped her legs around him, seeking his rhythm. He tried to go slowly; she could feel him holding back.

"Faster, please" Rory said breathlessly. She raised up on her elbows and captured his mouth, bucking against him at the same time. That did it. With a moan, he pushed into her hard. After that, the world seemed to spin away; all thoughts of the thunderstorm outside gone from her mind.

Finally, he cried out her name and she felt him pulsing into her. Logan threw back his head and pressed into her deeper. She held on tight, her own pleasure peaking. Their breathing matched and calmed together as they listened to the thunder in the distance and heard the rain gently on the roof. Logan pulled her to him as they drifted off peacefully to sleep.

The sun was shining through the shades as Logan raised himself up on one elbow. Rory rested against him in the bed, her warm back pressing against his stomach and chest. He watched as her rhythmic breathing filled the room. She was curled against her pillow, sleeping soundly, with him spooned around her. Listening to her breathing, Logan was marveled at how good it still felt to have her next to him in the morning.

Rory's stirring broke his reverie, and he placed his hand against her hip not wanting to lose contact. He eased down in the bed and carefully slipped his arm under her, pulling her even closer. She giggled as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Morning," she croaked with a morning voice.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well?"

"I haven't slept that well in awhile," she replied, turning to bury her face in his shoulder. "Must have been the thunderstorm."

"It was a pretty good one, if I say so myself," Logan replied with a smirk as Rory slapped him softly. "What? It wasn't?" he asked, craning his neck to look at her.

A red tint covered her cheeks as she snuggled further into him. "No, it was. I think I actually enjoyed it."

"I'm sorry, did you just say you enjoyed the storm?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe."

"So does this mean you're not afraid of them anymore?" Logan asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Guess not. What's the weather today? We just might have to stay in," Rory said coyly.

"Last I heard, Irv Gikofsky said to stay in, it's going to be a stormy day," he mumbled.

"Well if Mr. G says ," she giggled crawling on top of Logan and capturing his lips in a kiss. Turns out there was nothing to be afraid of when storms came rolling in. Who knew they could be so much fun…


End file.
